My Hero, Sonic!
by Dark Qiviut
Summary: Amy has always had that crush on Sonic, but the feelings for him might have been something other than marriage... [One shot completed]


_**Disclaimer:** All canon characters are copyrighted and produced by Sega. The plot is the only thing owned by me, and no profit is being distributed in any way through this story.

* * *

_

**My Hero, Sonic!**

"My hero, Sonic! I want to marry my hero, Sonic!"

Heavens, that sounded possessive, didn't it? I sounded so shallow, so obsessive, and, most of all, so selfish. I do not understand why I continue to act this way, even though it was locked away in the past. It just seemed coincidental that it was still there… or was it?

Throughout most of my early life, I heard a lot about this Sonic person in many ways, ways that irritated me to no end. I saw photos of him, television conferences of him. Heck, I even saw _advertisements_ of him. At first, I thought he was some cocky, snot-nosed pig who did not care about anything, but the spotlight. The thought of him made me literally want to throw up.

However, when I saw Sonic walking around the city later that week, for some reason, my feelings changed. Instead of holding some ignorant grudge on him, I began to have some feelings for him. I do not know why that happened, but I think it was because he was trying to dodge all the reporters that wanted to speak to him, and I felt sorry for him.

Little did I know at the time that seeing that glimpse of him would become the turning point of my life.

Afterwards, I slowly acted like some possessive little girl trying to act like someone's biggest fan. I could not stop talking about Sonic, and if my mouth was clamped, I could not stop thinking about Sonic. And if that was not crazy enough, my conscience was "telling" me that I should try to marry him. I thought that idea was crazy; being married at a young age was just stupid, for I did not know the concept of it yet. Unfortunately, my mind was just too stubborn, and it kept pushing me, "telling" me that there would be great things if I married Sonic. I tried to fight it, but it was just too much for me to handle as this crush loomed throughout my brain.

Afterwards, I tried everything just to track his every move, but without luck. That was until I saw from an old newspaper that he was in a lake quite some distance from Station Square. I was not sure if the tabloid was new or not, but I took the chance and drove all the way to the countryside. That was where I found Sonic, lying on a rock, taking a sunbath. The moment I saw him, I just could not help myself as I flung myself onto him.

Then, things went crazy, for Metal Sonic had captured me later that day and threw me in a jail cell in Stardust Speedway. While I was held captive, I wanted to find a way to break free and run away, but my conscience kept telling me to stay inside until Sonic arrived to rescue me. I tried to fight my conscience, but I was not able to, courtesy of Metal Sonic zapping me while I was struggling.

But when Sonic rescued me, I tried not to act obsessive, but I was not able to so; and I clutched onto Sonic… _again._ Although my conscience was happy, I felt extremely embarrassed at my actions internally.

After that confrontation, I did not see Sonic again for two years, and during that time, I changed my outlook. I became older, my quills shrunk and draped, I grew taller, and I wore a more city-like attire. It also gave me time to think about my silly crush on Sonic. I asked myself why I had that obsession and how things revolved around me afterwards. Even though my conscience kept persisting me that being with Sonic would give me eternal happiness, these self-absorbing questions made me realize it was _not_ the case. This crush on Sonic was doing nothing, except interfering with my life rather than helping it.

That helped me eliminate my obsessive need for the blue hedgehog… but not for long. When I started hearing that Sonic was in the city again, that persistent crush reappeared, and I started babbling about him again. I wanted to be around him; I wanted to be stuck by his side and never leave him again.

However, this feeling, to my utmost surprise, felt extremely different. It actually felt… empty, hollow. The romantic feelings that I had towards Sonic in the past were no longer there. It was confusing, for I had feelings for Sonic for quite some time until about a year and a half after our first encounter.

Even though I was still being very clingy towards Sonic, I felt a different form of emotion towards him than what I experienced two years earlier. Instead of wanting him to be my boyfriend, my feelings for Sonic were more of friendship rather than marriage.

Speaking of marriage, I could not believe that I had the thought of doing something so imbecilic, especially since I was involved in several important adventures or complications. Such as helping the birdie find his lost family, convincing Shadow that not _all_ humans were evil, and having to help Cream and Big rescue both Froggy and Chocola from Metal Sonic's grasp.

Now that I think about it, maybe this crush on Sonic was more or less a desperate way to make Sonic my friend. When I was younger, I partially isolated myself from everyone around me. I always wanted to make friends during that time, but I was either too shy or too scared. Perhaps, my fanatical attitude towards Sonic was merely a desperate way to gain my friendship for him.

Maybe later in time, I will think about marrying Sonic, but for now, I prefer the situation between Sonic and me to be like what it was right now.

In conclusion, I do love Sonic… but I love him _only_ as a friend.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **To give some explanations here, while there may be some references to the "Sonic C.D." video game, I did not have any intention of making any other reference outside Metal Sonic's capture or Amy's old look. The reason is that I'm following only the Sonic Adventure adaption (from Sonic Adventure to the upcoming Shadow the Hedgehog game), meaning that everything before Sonic Adventure might not have been in continuity to the games we have now. Plus, I wanted to give a cause for Amy's "crush" on Sonic (the word "crush" is used **very** loosely here)._

_Now that I seemed to explain everything, I will conclude that if you liked this story, read and review to tell me. No flames please, and I'll see you later._


End file.
